


After the Exams

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the exams, Kanzaki has an unwanted and unexpected encounter with Ren Sakakibara</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Exams

"I can't believe we passed the finals."

Sugino and Kanzaki were walking home together.

"We worked very hard." Said Kanzaki. "We should all be proud of ourselves."

"True that." 

They Sugino stopped at a bus stop.

"See you later!" 

"Bye!" 

Kanzaki continued walking, not noticing that somebody was watching from across the street. 

\-----

Kanzaki was walking down the street when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Eh?" 

She turned around and saw Ren Sakakibara standing a few feet behind her.

"Sakakibara?" 

He smirked and moved closer to her. 

"Kanzaki, I'd like to have a chat." 

Kanzaki walked at a faster pace. 

"Uh, my parents want me home." 

"They can wait." 

Kanzaki broke into a run. Sakakibara did the same.

"Get back here!" 

She kept running as fast as she could. 

"Is he catching u-" 

Suddenly Kanzaki felt something hit her foot, knocking her down. She saw that it was a small book. Sakakibara caught up to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"Ow! Let go!" 

"Not until we have our chat!" 

He started dragging Kanzaki into a nearby alley.

"You know that was a shitty thing you did the other day, pointing a pencil at my eye." 

"Let me go-" 

He let go of her hair and grabbed her wrists, pinning Kanzaki to the wall. 

"Someone should teach you how to behave." 

"Stop!" 

Sakakibara smirked.

"You're lucky your cute." 

Kanzaki blushed.

"S-shut up!" 

He tightened his grip, digging his nails into Kanzaki's wrists.

"Ah!" 

"We're going to have a long lesson on how to behave." Said Sakakibara

He leaned into Kanzaki's ear and whispered into it

"And you're going to love it..." 

Sakakihabara was then hit on the back of the head by a baseball bat wielded by Sugino, knocking him out. Kanzaki slid onto the ground and looked up at her savior.

"Sugino?"

"Are you alright Kanzaki?" 

"Y-yeah...." 

She tried to stand on her own, but immediately fell. 

"My foot..." 

Sugino bent down and took off Kanzaki's shoe.

"Sugino?" 

"I'm going to have a look at your foot." 

Sugino pulled off Kanzaki's sock, revealing a bruised foot underneath.

"Looks bad... But if you put some ice on it you'll be good." 

Sugino picked up Kanzaki bridal style.

"I'll carry you home." 

Kanzaki blushed again.

"Y-You don't have to do that." 

"You can't walk too well, let me take care of this." 

Sugino began walking forwards.

"But my house is this way." Said Kanzaki, pointing left.

"Sorry." 

\-------------

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Sugino wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had been training all day with the rest of class E for the upcoming trip.

"This is tough..." 

"Sugino..." 

Sugino saw Kanzaki approaching him.

"Oh, Kanzaki, is your leg any better?" 

"Its fine." 

Kanzaki looked around nervously.

"I just wanted to thank you again for saving me..." 

"No prob-" 

The next thing he knew Kanzaki moved close and pressed her lips against his cheek.

He blushed as she pulled away and smiled.

"Finish up your break soon, Lovoro is going to teach us something in a few minutes." 

Kanzaki walked away as Sugino rubbed the spot where her lips touched his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Kanzaki x Sugino stories...


End file.
